


Gusmas 2012 Drabbles 31 to 37

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final round of drabbles for IJ's Gusmas 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gusmas 2012 Drabbles 31 to 37

**Author's Note:**

> Written for IJ's Gusmas 2012 charity challenge. 100 words each. Titles used are the prompts given for each drabble.
> 
> * * *

**31\. Title:** Christmas Day  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin, Melanie/Lindsay, Michael, Debbie  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Christmas Day  
by Severina

“You came,” Brian said.

“Not yet,” Justin said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning impishly before sobering. “Family Christmas dinner? You know I wouldn’t miss it.”

“Yeah,” Brian said softly. He towed Justin in; was in the process of kissing him senseless when the horn blared and Justin disentangled himself, hand on Brian’s chest. “That’s the taxi. She’s waiting to get paid.”

“You took a cab?” Debbie squeaked.

Lindsay gasped. “From New York?” 

“Are you insane?” Michael asked.

Brian shoved his wallet into Michael’s hands. “Go pay the woman.” 

Melanie shook her head, but Lindsay just smiled. “Well worth every penny.”

**32\. Title:** Kwanzaa  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian, Michael, Emmett  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Kwanzaa   
by Severina

“I’m having a Kwanzaa party!” Emmett announced, dropping his bags on the floor dramatically and shoving into their booth. “And you’re both coming.”

“Um, Em?” Michael said. “You realize you’re not African-American, right?”

Emmett tsked. “Have you ever even studied the principals behind Kwanzaa? Maintain unity in our community, build and maintain our own businesses, improve ourselves and help others with their problems.” He raised an eyebrow, cocked his head. “Doesn’t that sound like something the gay community should also be doing?”

Michael and Brian exchanged looks.

“The man’s got a point,” Brian said.

Michael grinned. “I’ll bring the dip.”

**33\. Title:** Fuck The Phone  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin, Cynthia  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Fuck The Phone  
by Severina

Brian was buried inside him when the phone rang. And rang. And rang.

Justin turned his head, gasped out, “Might be important.”

“Fuck the phone!”

Justin winced. “Painful.”

_“Brian?”_ Cynthia’s voice squealed over the answering machine. _“I know you’re there, you bastard. The alarm’s going off at Kinnetik. You’d better get your ass down there.”_

Justin grimaced. “You going?”

“I’d rather come,” Brian said.

Justin’s eyebrows rose when Cynthia cursed into the machine. 

_“Brian? Jesus Christ. You owe me for this! Tiffany’s. Catalogue will be on your desk, fucker.”_

Brian thrust harder, grinned when Justin moaned. “Worth it,” he said.

**34\. Title:** Bed of Roses  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian, Michael, Emmett  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Bed of Roses  
by Severina

“Who would want to sleep on a bed of roses?” Michael asked, squinching his nose at the song blaring from Woody’s speakers. “Ouch. Torture.”

“Kind of like listening to this song,” Brian said.

“Actually,” Emmett said, “remember when I was dating Oscar? One night he filled his bed with roses, to celebrate our one month anniversary. He thought it would be romantic. He said he removed all the thorns.”

“And?” Michael asked.

“Oh honey,” Emmett said. “Let’s just say that a trip to the emergency room was in order. And I got the number of a very cute male nurse.”

**35\. Title:** Drunk and Disorderly  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin, Jennifer  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Drunk and Disorderly  
by Severina

“I’m sure this has to do with Tucker,” Justin said. He scanned the precinct, worried at his fingernail with his teeth. “She found out he was fucking around with some teacher. I always knew he was a dick.”

Brian nodded, waited patiently for the cop behind the counter to look up.

“What’s the charge?” Brian asked as he posted the bail.

“Drunk and disorderly,” the bored-looking sergeant replied. He scanned the paperwork before raising his eyes. “Apparently the woman was stumbling topless down the middle of Liberty Avenue with an open bottle of tequila.”

“That Jennifer,” Brian said. “Always classy.”

**36\. Title:** It's Only Time  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

It's Only Time  
by Severina

Justin sold three paintings at the annual Chelsea Art Fair, then took Brian’s hand and led him through the outdoor stalls. Brian stood back and watched as Justin chatted with the people he knew; gave in grumpily when Justin grabbed them dogs loaded with slaw.

“Oh, and you need to see this crazy installation on the next block. You’ll love it,” Justin said. Then he stopped, glanced quickly at his watch. “Oh, shit. Doesn’t your flight leave in an hour?” 

Brian flung an arm around Justin’s shoulder and steered him into a promising looking gallery. He shrugged. “It’s only time.”

**37\. Title:** Champagne  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Brian/Justin, Debbie  
 **Timeframe:** Post Season Five

Champagne  
by Severina

The speeches have been given. The champagne has been poured and the toasts made. The wedding cake has been cut. The dessert table has been ravished. And Brian still looks incredible in his tuxedo, even after hours of eating and dancing and drinking.

Justin can’t wait to get him home, peel him out of that damn suit, and fuck him into the mattress.

He stifles a yawn and glances over at the grandfather clock in the corner of the hall. Almost 3 a.m. Surely things will be wrapping up soon.

“Come on, people!” Debbie whoops. “Let’s start a conga line!”


End file.
